Post Mission Fun
by TechiePandah
Summary: One-shot ErzaXOC (Was originally written as ErzaXReader for a friend) /Very/ Lemony... reeks of citrus M for mature kiddies After a mission the guilds newbie needs a release... what will Erza do when she catches him


Erza paced around the small camp. Having just completed and S-rank job the both of them were exhausted.

"There's a river nearby..." The scarlet haired beauty smirked, obviously glad there was a source of clean water to wash off in and proud of her deductive skills. "We can go bathe and then I'll take first watch... I'm not sure if we managed to get all the members of that guild or not..."

She frowned slightly, even with her face bruised and her hair tangled and sullied with blood he had to admit she was breath taking and kind considering she had agreed to take a mission with a newbie to the guild like him. Erza chuckled slightly.

"What're waiting for... let's go!" She enthusiastically grabbed his arm, in fact it hurt a little... but he wasn't about to complain as the usually stoic Erza Scarlet dragged him through the woods and to a river to bathe... together perhaps. It wasn't long before the beauty dropped his wrist and stripped out of her armor.

He felt his blood rush to his face... and other places... Erza turned and looked at him, not even bothering with modesty as he stammered, trying to cover his growing cock. "What's the matter... strip... it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before..."

Without even seeing if he had complied with her cold order she dove into the water. Soon he started to worry if she had drown but she surfaced, flipping her radiant scarlet hair back as water ran over her now hardened nipples down her toned, flat stomach and lower still. By now he was aching for release... but he dared not ask the female mage.

He stepped into the cool water, grateful it was such, and watched as Erza cleaned her hair as best she could. She was done far sooner than he would've liked and she climbed out, giving him a horribly beautiful view of her womanhood that almost made him cum.

"I'll go start a fire... hurry up newbie... and don't drown..." He sighed in relief and started to try and relieve himself in the cool water, but pump as much as he could he couldn't seem to get off... not without Titania there... He sighed dejectedly and climbed out... walking back to the camp after rinsing the blood out of his clothes.

Erza was there, sitting nude in front of a blazing fire and combing through her hands with her fingers. "Lie down and go to sleep... I'll wake you up in an hour for your watch..." He nodded and laid his clothes out by the fire befor he lay in the sleeping bag Erza had pulled out of the dimension she keeps her weapons in.

As she bent over to stoke the fire he got another perfect view of her stunning pussy and instinctively started to jerk at his throbbing cock, the pleasure was so intense he let out a strangled moan. Erza's head snapped around as she looked at him.

"What are you doing?" She pinned him with a hard glare and he knew there was no way to lie to the stunning beauty."I-I was just... fulfilling some needs..." He stammered sheepishly, face blood red. Erza rolled her eyes and sighed. "Of course... a newbie like you isn't scared of me enough..." She walked over and sat beside him. "Show me the issue... I'm going to help you out this one time... you need to be rested and ready for your watch... not horny and distracted..."

His eyes widened as she pulled the sleeping bag down, quickly looking at his throbbing, swollen cock before wrapping her slender fingers around his shaft. She chuckled slightly and gave him a wink. "You're bigger than Natsu... that's for sure..."

She brushed some of her scarlet locks behind her ear as she ducked down, licking just the tip with her warm moist tongue, making him arch and moan softly. "Shhhh newbie... or else if there is anyone out there they'll find us..." She ran her tongue from base to head, teasing the whole way before she captured the head in her mouth, rolling her tongue against the tip.

With one hand she ran her fingertips over the pulsing veins in his length...but the other... the other worked magic as it caressed his sac, almost lovingly. As she sucked hard on the head he couldn't take it anymore, he buried his fingers in that fantastic red hair and pushed down with all the strength he could muster.

Erza moaned softly as his whole length entered her mouth and hit the back of her throat. She used her tongue to tease his base and shaft as she sucked hard, almost like she was trying to forcefully suck his cum out, and fought against his pushing pressure, slowly pulling off his length before swallowing it all again.

She moaned softly, trying to conceal the sound of her own enjoyment. She bobbed her head as he rolled his hips, almost literally face fucking the feisty woman.

Soon, too soon it was over. She gave his balls a good, firms squeeze as he emptied yourself into her throat and mouth. So much that it leaked from the corners of her mouth, and as she sat up, ran down her breasts. She licked his cock clean and smirked. "Not bad newbie... maybe I'll have to help again..." With that she moved back to the fire... and he fell into peaceful, sex-filled dreams till his shift.


End file.
